


One Drop Should Be Enough

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, Songfic, Spell Failure, White Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Sayaka is a kind witch who uses her magic to help out her town. One day, she accidentally takes a sip of her own love-potion and is doomed to fall in love with the first person she lays eyes on...
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Hagakure Yasuhiro
Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	One Drop Should Be Enough

Sayaka smiled to herself as she gently tied the pink ribbon around the corked glass bottle. It was filled with a gooey red substance that tasted sweet. Next to the bottle was another bottle filled with a viscous blue syrup. Behind her were all sorts of plants and flowers that always made her shop smell sweet.

”Just let me put the finishing touches on your order,” She reassured her current customer, a pretty blonde musician named Kaede who lived by the bakery.

“I really hope it works. I feel a bit weird turning to magic, but I’ve tried literally everything else,” Kaede explained. Sayaka gave her a reassuring smile.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little white magic to help you out! Besides, you specifically asked for a non-potent recipe that only lasts a day,” Sayaka reassured her as she turned to her next customer.

“C-Can you please test that confidence booster? I-I want to be sure I’m getting my money’s worth,” A hazel-eyed villager named Chihiro who lived above the carpenter’s store was her other customer.

“Of course,” She nodded and easily uncorked the bottle in her hands, taking a gentle sip. She licked her lips and widened her eyes as she tasted the sweet bubblegum taste and not the bitterness of snail slime like she had expected. She looked down at the bottle she uncorked and read the label.

She drank the love potion! True, it would only last for a day, but that meant she had to lock herself up and close the shop. The first person she laid eyes on, she’d fall madly in love with!

Sayaka squeaked and turned her back, madly turning the pages in her spellbook to try and find the antidote. All white magic spells and potions had an antidote; one just had to figure out what it was through trial-and-error. Yet she was sure she had written it down somewhere-!

”Maizono-chi, you don’t mind if I leave early, right? The cauldron is acting up again, spewing sour milk everywhere and my divination for once just can’t make heads-or-tails of it. Is there someone with lactose issues in the village?”

That deep, manly voice. It belonged to only one man, her apprentice, Yasuhiro Hagakure. Why had she never noticed it before?!

”Hagakure-kun...” She sighed dreamily, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He was so handsome, and muscular, and not to mention funny and kind...! She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, hearts in her eyes. “You can do whatever you’d like...as long as you kiss me beforehand!” She pointed to her lips. “I love you...!”

”Uh, why is she suddenly acting loopy?” Yasuhiro looked at the opened potion on the counter, and the shocked look of Chihiro and the amused look of Kaede.

“She accidentally drank a love potion,” They both said at once, making him sigh.

“Oh boy. Let’s get you into bed,” He carefully scooped her up, making her giggle with delight.

“Goodnight! Goodbye!” She waved happily to her customers.

It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Black Magic by Little Mix 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BM6w27puq_g


End file.
